new student at hopes peak!
by RandomgirlXD
Summary: what if there was another student at hopes peek...a mysterious guy,but what if he was...a potato!


"aah where am I!" Naegi screamed softly. He was in a class room but he was confused. It was wierd the windows were bolted shut. Usually windows arent bolted shut, neagi thought. He rememembered that he past out. "i'm supposed to be at the oppening ceremony for the first day of school...he thought.

He left the empty class room to explore the school. the rest of the windows were bolted to and there was a big door that was locked. He went to the gym.

"Wow who are you people!" Neagi asked when he entered. Their was a lot of people, all high schoolers like him. They all stood in a rather neat formation and naegi thought maybe they did that on purpose. It was very much like a video game. "Im Byakuya Togami,bow down to me peasant!" A guy with a spiffy suit commanded. Neagi ignored mr. Spiffy suit.

"It seems we are all in the same predicament, we don't know whats going on" a mysterious mystery girl deduced.

So every one introduced themselves, there was a swimmy girl, a hall monitor (why), a fighter, a gambler (i think shes underaged though...), a gang leader, a manga writer, some other people and even Sayaka a idol he knew from his old school!

"Fuck yeah were fucking done with fucking introductions!" Mondo excalaimed happily.

No you didn't introduce him!" Sayaka squeaked grumpily.

"Who?" Leon asked inquisitively Sayaka pointed to a lone potato in the corner, unfortunately left out of the nifty formation. The potato wasnt sad tho, he stood rather cool like and Sayaka admired him from afar.

"That's a fucking potato" modo announced.

"Um! Excuse you!" Sayaka pouted with a pouty lip "thats Paul potato! Hes super high school level potato!"

"Ooh, hes a foreigner!" Aoi jumped with jubilee.

"no that's a fucking potato" junko confirmed with a swishe-and-swoosh of her bodacious pigtails.

"OMG you guys are being rude he was already excluded from our grouply activities!" Ishimare shouted because he always shouts

Basically then monobear comes on and gives his speech. Every one is terrified of the life of muttual killing this mysterious bear describes. Paul potato however keeps his cool. Neagi thinks to watch out for this rebellious potato and also admires his calmness. Every one at this point is weary of Paul potato actually but they all admire him to.

They all head to there rooms scarred and shakey, the next morning they meet up and discover that junko and Paul potatos missing. When they found her monibear announced she they were dead. They went to work investigating but they couldn't find any clues and they were to tired to read the monobear file to see they're cause of death. They went to the trial with figety nervousness.

"Alright who did it!" Neagi asked seriously.

Sayaka was crying because who would kill Paul potato he was just so cool.

"It was probably mondo, he called Paul potato a bad word" ishimaru examined as he shouted.

"yeah I can guarantee you it was Mondo" Kyoko the mystery girl detected

I didn't fucking do fucking anything fuck!" Mondo screeched in retaliation

"All evidence points to you, peasant!" Togami consulted reagally.

Every one was ready to vote, they voted for mondo.

"Wrong you basTURDS!" Monobeat exclaimed "it was a dark stormy night when junko decided to fry Paul potato!"

Every one gasped and Sayaka couldn't handle it she fainted.

"But he was so cool!" Chihiro sobbed sadly. Every one was sobbing actually because who would do some thing that terrible to some one so cool.

"Here's the plot twist though! Junko choked on the fries she made of Paul potatos succulent corpse, so Paul potato killed junko! how despair-ful"

"How exactly were we suppose to guess that?" Every one cried in complete harmony while sobbing uncontrollably

"yeah can we get a do over? That shouldnt count" Leon demanded sobbingly, still upset that his senpai has been fried by a pigtailed witch

"lol no u r ded" mono bear lol'd out loud "rules are rules.

"What if rules werent rules though!" Hagakire exploded. but every one knew hagajure was wierd so every one ignored him.

"Lets start the executions!" Monobear laughed evillly

NOOOOOOoOOO every one screamed loudly !

They all died but thats not the end,Paul potatto got himself out of junkos throat in his frenchy fry state and confronted monibear

"ill kill you to " monobear announced to Paul frenchy fries BUt Paul frenchy fries coolness was to great! Paul frenchy fries destroyed monobear and the master mind and even the hole school to! Paul frenchy fries was the ultimate senpai and humanities greatest hope


End file.
